DE 10 2014 220 966 A1 discloses an elevator system in which a plurality of elevator cabs are operated cyclical in a continuous operation, similarly to a paternoster. Unlike the traditional paternoster, each cab is driven independently from the other cabs and can thus stop independently from the other cabs at any chosen stopping point. Transfer devices are provided to transfer the cabs from a vertical direction of travel into a horizontal direction of travel, in order thus to be able to move the cab between different elevator shafts. The elevator cabs are in this way transportable in a single plane which are spanned by the two elevator shafts and by the transverse shafts which connect these.
Thus a need exists for an improved elevator system which is distinguished, in particular, by a versatile and efficient utilization of available installation space.